


Beneath My Mask

by PrinceClockwork



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Free Verse Poetry, Gen, Poetry, i fell in love with this fic and it made me emotional so i had to write a poem about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceClockwork/pseuds/PrinceClockwork
Summary: To know the future and endure it all.A poem inspired by the fic New Game + by Tayani
Kudos: 33





	Beneath My Mask

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tayani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Game +](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821442) by [Tayani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tayani/pseuds/Tayani). 



> This poem is based specifically on chapter 41, so make sure you check it out!

Beneath my mask  
You'll find the lies I tell  
My truest form bared to you

To accept this facade  
I'd have to show it all  
And if I did- would you?

I'm afraid of myself  
Of all the lies I can tell  
I don't want to tell the truth

What if you leave me?  
No longer need me?  
I don't know what I would do

But what choice do I have?  
If I let it consume me, I'll no longer know me  
And I'm the only one that can

So for us all, for me and for you  
I'll let my guard down  
I'll take it myself, throw my facade to yesterday  
And I'll bare it all  
Everything beneath my mask


End file.
